Talk:Corrin
Manakete? Kamui can turn into a dragon and equip Dragonstones, should they be counted as Manaketes? Are You Serious (talk) 17:20, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :We really didn't see how it happens, but it looks like he is indeed a Manakete. Probably need to wait for actual confirmation before we add it though. edit For now it just says Kamui is a Dark Prince/Princess.—Nauibotics (talk) 17:51, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Artwork mistake I cannot unsee the female avatar's two left feet. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 18:41, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Erm, sorry but I don't quite get that --Khangtalk 00:12, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Look at her feet. ~''Hyper Zergling'' 20:12, May 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, she did have two left feet! They must have noticed this pretty quickly though, since in some recent Famitsu scans her art has been corrected. This is the clearest version I could find. Evacino (talk) 23:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Avatar's name Is there any official confirmation that the Avatar's English default name is Corrin? In day 3 of Nintendo Treehouse, the lady (i dont know her name) said "For my purposes, im gonna call him Corrin. That makes my life a little easier". Darthwatch789 (talk) 23:58, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :It's all we got until we get a demo or something. I don't think it is but for now we're using it until we get the official default name. —Nauibotics (talk) 00:17, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The game's been out for two years. Shouldn't the page be renamed to Corrin? It's their official name. Pixelrz (talk) 03:04, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :The Avatar units from other games don't use their defaults for their pages, either. --Hailinel (talk) 04:42, May 20, 2018 (UTC) So... have we come to a consensus whether the page should be renamed to Corrin? Pixelrz (talk) 01:57, June 15, 2018 (UTC) :No, we will keep the page as Avatar (Fates). Likewise, Robin is still Avatar (Awakening) and Kris is Avatar (New Mystery)-Nauibotics (talk) 02:00, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Few questions Like our old friend Robin from the previous series, can we customize their Assets and Flaws? Or will it always be set like the other games? In addition, because we already have a Male/Female Avatar Support page, a new one will need to be created as there are going to be people (like me when it comes out in the US) that will want to fill up this when possible. There is none for the Avatar that accompanies Marth, and if we put Male/Female Avatar Supports they'll be redirected to that page. Funds (talk) 22:35, June 26, 2015 (UTC) :Yes we can choose their asset and flaws. Unlike the Avatar who can change into all classes that their gender permitted, we only get one additional class set that we can choose. We will create the support page for both Avatars once the localized version is released. Until then, no character will have any support page created since we'll only have translations, which we will not use, just like we did for Awakening.—Nauibotics (talk) 22:36, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I noticed something Is it just me, or are they using more and more names from Fire Emblem: Gaiden? Pingurules (talk) 14:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC)Pingurules Berserk Avatar Gif? some anon keeps deleting the gif of the berserk avatar in dragon form. Is this something that should be restored or should we just leave it off the page? Omega42 (talk) 18:30, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Cousins?? Should we point out on this page that the Avatar is Azura's first cousin? 16:36, July 23, 2015 (UTC) no cuz its a spoiler and probably will be changed in NA release How are they going to change the fact that the Avatar's mother and Azura's mother are sisters? Also, there are spoilers everywhere. It's not like there's a spoiler tag over the image of Azura DYING on her page, or of Robin killing Chrom on his page. 07:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC) It'd be pretty easy to change the fact that Mikoto and Shenmei were sisters. By not mentioning it. The reveal pratically comes and goes, never brought up again after it's mentioned, not even by the Avatar and Azura themselves whether or not they're mairried. It'd be pretty easy to edit. 12:42, November 7, 2015 (UTC) This is true also It's also possible to change Mikoto's relationship with Shenmei to step sisters. Mikoto never specified their relation as sisters ,and their mother is never mentioned/revealed. So that way Azura and Corrin would only be step cousins.--Narutsu54 (talk) 14:57, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Bond Units Apparently there are special characters created by the Avatar after creating a special bond. Depending on the character the bond was formed with, a random character is selected from a group of characters that is playable. Just wondered if anyone wants to add a page on this. Ajitunes13. Nohr Prince/ss Okay so I noticed when checking in Foleo's class iheritence and it says he can change to this class, but I thought the class was only available to Kanna and Corrin. I thought they inherit Corrin's secondairy class. Narutsu54 (talk) 12:14, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not too sure myself; I merely implemented the class sets template to organise the huge swath of information that once choked the page. Do make the necessary corrections when you find the answer to your question! ----MoroseLark User - Talk 12:19, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Okay thanks!Narutsu54 (talk) 12:29, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::The only class that cannot be inherited by a character's child(ren) is the Singer class. Any additional child of the Avatar will inherit the Nohr Prince/Princess class just like any child of the Avatar in Awakening would inherit the tactician class.—Nauibotics (talk) 13:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Huh? Really? Uh sorry to be a pest, but do you happen to have a source or something that proves that?.--Narutsu54 (talk) 21:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Here: http://i.imgur.com/9eJO2Mj.jpg. It's from a serenesforest user who is pretty credible. It's a Velour Dark Blood.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Wow really? That's pretty cool so it's only possible to have three Nohr prince/ss. That is unless buddy seals/marriage seals can give people Nohr Prince/ss. I'm pretty sure that's not the case though. --Narutsu54 (talk) 21:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :The Avatar can use the Buddy Seal to access anyone whom they have achieved an A-Support with's class, except for Azura, Mozume, Flannel, Nishiki, Velour, and Kinu in which they will receive their secondary class. No one can use the Buddy Seal with the Avatar however. However, apparently there will be a DLC item that will allow anyone to become a Nohr Prince/Princess though the details are not known.—Nauibotics (talk) 21:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I think I know what item your talking about you get by completing Invisible History. The thing is it doesn't make characters a Nohr Prince/ss. It gives the character the ability to use Dragon's Vein. --Narutsu54 (talk) 22:08, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :No something else, I know that the First Dragon's Blood is the reward for Invisible History. There are items in game that are currently not available like the item that allows players to give archers Proximity Shot among other things. Among them was an item that allows anyone to change into Nohr Prince/ss. But again, no confirmation.—Nauibotics (talk) 22:12, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Oh, well that's news to me anyways thanks for the clarification. --Narutsu54 (talk) 22:16, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Corrin is not 1st-party..? "Corrin is the only First-Party DLC Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U." Text found from the page. Isn't Corrin from Intelligent Systems, a second party? Or are you guys considering NSPD the creator of Corrin? Zombie812 (talk) 02:48, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :Intelligent Systems is essentially Nintendo property only and Corrin is the only Nintendo original newcomer DLC character. Ryu, Bayonetta, and Cloud are all third party characters.—Nauibotics (talk) 04:11, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Female Voice Actor Credits On here, we list Marcella Lentz-Pope as voice number 2 when it sounds as though she is in fact voice number 1. is there any in game data or otherwise that places her as voice number 2? GuerillaTech (talk) 13:42, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Acquiring skills I edited the page to correct something I have personally discovered. True, there are no level resets after using that Master Seal for the first time. However, even at the level cap (Level 99), you can use an Eternal Seal when hitting the cap (again), and continue to level, although stats may or may not increase depending on what's capped, you can still learn skills this way. I have used at least 10 Eternal Seals on my Avatar post-99, and have obtained all non-DLC skills that they can possibly have. Allison "There cannot be light without shadow, love without hate, man without woman. So why do you seek to separate everything?" 16:53, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Corrin's default portrait Shouldn't we alter the infobox to show primarily the female version of the avatar? I mean, she's far more recognizable than the male version, who is on par with female Kris in terms of recognition. Plus, she's the default in Warriors, even appearing on the cover.-- 03:12, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :One game, Warriors, does not dictate that she goes first. Techincally Smash 4 highlighted the Male version in the trailer. The Male Avatar was first seen in the Fates in game maps trailer. The Male Corrin is the default amiibo while the female is 2P.—Nauibotics (talk) 09:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC) WTH? That anon removed a lot of info from the Heroes section and you guys did nothing! The sacred texts! Unnamedgoon (talk) 23:48, January 16, 2018 (UTC) :Boom, I returned the Heroes section to it's previous state. Sonu (talk) 15:59, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :(*-*b)b (Mitama with two thumbs up) Unnamedgoon (talk) 17:50, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Google result? UH so idk how google is deciding that this is what needs to be said about Corrin, but it should probably get changed. 02:45, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :It will be fixed once Google search engine updates and crawls this site again after a couple of days (I guess). -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:17, May 21, 2019 (UTC)